Retaliation: Sub-Zero
Retaliation: Sub-Zero is a first-person shooter video game developed and published by Prime Studios. It takes place in 2061 and is primarily set in Antarctica. Plot The story depicts the experiences of Tahvo Selänne, an Antarctic soldier, and his squad during the Indo-Antarctic war. Backstory Despite WWIII ending in an allied victory, many nations are now devastated. The American economy is in far worse condition in the post-war state. With Siberia having been ravaged and plundered by the PLA, Russia also enters a period of decline. China essentially became a third-world country, as an overwhelming majority of it was damaged heavily during the war. In addition, the Taiwanese government, now given authority over the territory previously belonging to the PRC, is unable to handle the sheer population of mainland China, and China's economy plummetts even further. The European Union's economic condition declines as well, causing Sweden, Denmark, and Finland to secede from the EU. Together with Norway and Iceland, they form the Scandinavian Union and quickly become a great post-war power. In addition, India's limited participation in the war, as well as its alliance with Brazil, keeps the country in a rising state in the post-war period. India soon became the world's dominant power. Other countries, such as Canada, Australia, Brazil, and South Africa also become more powerful and influential in global affairs. With specialized cold-weather technologies being developed in the Scandinavian Union, the Nordics are able to establish cities that are comfortable to live in in the northern regions of Norway. With their new technology, the Nordics decide to flex their military might by seizing the continent of Antarctica. The Russian Federation goes to war with the Scandinavian Union over this, with the war ending shortly thereafter in a Nordic victory. As the Nordics begin colonizing Antarctica, the populace begins to want independence from their increasingly oppressive leaders. Soon after, the five Antarctic territories secede and form the Independent Republic of Antarctica. Despite their low and sparse population, they quickly become a regional power, and begin to exert influence throughout the southern hemisphere. As Antarctic forces take control of multiple islands in the Indian Ocean, India retaliates with an invasion, starting the Indo-Antarctic war. Campaign Events The campaign begins with an unknown, unseen American narrating major world events, starting at the end of WWIII. As the man speaks, animations show up on the screen, depicting what the man is saying. The story then moves to the point of view of Korpraali (Lance Corporal) Tahvo Selanne, who is training with his squadmates, Kersantti (Sergeant) Reginus Omdahl and Alikersantti (Corporal) Asmunder Ivarsson, as they train at a remote Antarctic military base. Soon after completing basic drills, the squad is immediately sent to Mirny, a major Antarctic port city, which is under attack by Indian forces. The squad attempts to defend the city, but they are quickly pushed backwards into the vast plains of inner Antarctica. Selanne's squad is tasked with multiple operations, including both incursions against the IAF in occupied territory and defense against their advancing forces. At one point, the squad must aid in ambushing a large armor column in a valley. However, the plan goes awry, quickly escelating into a major battle. The battle climaxes with an avalanche that wipes out the Indian forces but also kills multiple Antarctic soldiers, including Omdahl. Ivarsson takes command of the squad, and they are tasked to cut off Indian supply lines in an extended operation that is to be carried out with help from foreign agencies, including the Australian ASIS, the European CRI, and the Russian KGB. The squad first hijacks an Indian cargo plane, using it to get close enough to an Indian airbase to launch an attack. The squad liberates the airbase, opening a route to the Indian Ocean. The squad then works with a naval squadron of patrol boats to run the Indian Navy blockade, and they make it to open sea. The squad lands on an Indian-controlled island, and they raid the base and steal an airplane. They fly to Africa, where they meet with the CRI to get weapons, and then are transported via Australian aircraft to the Seychelles, a linchpin in the Indian Navy's oceanic supply route. The squad travels to other islands in the Indian Ocean with the aid of the ASIS and KGB, and they continue to choke out the Indian Army in Antarctica until they are forced to retreat. In the last mission, the Antarctic Marines launch an assault on Sri Lanka, beginning the strike back at India. However, the mission goes awry when the Russian Air Force arrives to assist the Indians. When the squad is sent behind enemy lines, they are attacked by Russian aircraft, and Ivarsson is mortally wounded and the rest of the squad excluding Selanne, is killed. Selanne and Ivarsson together disrupt SAM sites to target Russian and Indian Aircraft. Ivarsson dies as the Antarctic forces regain contril of the battle and drive the opposition back. The story ends with the same American seen at the beginning telling of how the Antarctic forces succeeded and invaded the Indian mainland. He then explains that other countries joined the war to aid India, including Brazil, South Africa, and Scandinavia, among others. In response, multiple countries allied themselves with Antarctica, including Canada, Australia, Europe, and the US, also among other countries. Features Customization Retaliation: Sub-Zero features player customization in all non-campaign modes. Players can customize their player's body features, including gender, skin color, and facial hair, and can also customize their character's headgear. Players, by default, start off with an Antarctic soldier and an Indian soldier, but can unlock soldiers from other countries, which have different themes in both their bodygear and headgear. Certain countries can only be used with a certain faction. Modes The game has four 'modes': Singleplayer Campaign, Singleplayer Theater of War, Standard Multiplayer, and Multiplayer Theater of War. Singleplayer: Campaign The singleplayer follows the events of the Indo-Antarctic war from the eyes of the Antarctic Soldier, Tahvo Selänne. It features scripted, yet open campaign, much like Battefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer: Theater of War Singleplayer Theater of War is very much based on the 'Galactic Conquest' mode from the Star Wars: Battlefront series, in which players can maneuver their forces throughout the battlefield, controlling the amount of reinforcements at each base they have, as well as purchasing more forces, better equipment, and other upgrades. When forces come into conflict, the player will be put into a 48v48 bot battle on a multiplayer map, usually set to Control Mode except in special cases. The winning team will seize the territory and the base will be left with roughly the amount of troops the player had at the end of the fight. Multiplayer: Standard Standard multiplayer matchmaking is much like the Call of Duty ''series; players can gather and fill up a lobby, and when a map and game mode is chosen, the timer counts down and a game begins. In-game, however, the multiplayer is much more like ''Battlefield and the past Retaliation games. It supports 48v48 games and features large maps and vehicles, for the most part, although some maps are smaller and may not have some vehicles. Sub-Modes Playable multiplayer match modes. Each gamemode has an Armored, Air, Light, Regular, and Small version available. Naval versions are also available alongside or in place of Light and Armored versions on some maps. Small versions are infantry only. Armored, Air, Naval, and Light focus on the vehicle group named. Regular is the default setting and uses the map's default vehicle sets. *Control - Capture most or all the control points on the map to drain enemy tickets and to gain spawn points, and hold your own to prevent your opponent from doing the same. Each team has a 'FOB' that the other team cannot enter. *Two-way Capture the Flag - Take the opposing team's flag and bring it to your own base to score, and prevent the other team from doing the same. Your flag must be at your base to score. *One-way Capture the Flag - Take the flag in the middle of the map and bring it to the other team's home base to score. *Battle - An all-out deathmatch between the two teams. Drain enemy tickets by killing. *Spearhead - Players attack or defend sets of objectives. As an attacker, secure all the objectives to win. As a defender, drain the attackers' tickets to zero and eliminate all remaining soldiers via killing to win. *Plunder - Control the uplink beacon to take resources for your team, which will be airlifted away by Heavylift VTOLs. Score is kept by 'quotas', and is given to the team in control for each load that successfully leaves the map's airspace. The first team to reach their quota wins. Shooting down a VTOL before it leaves the battlefield will deny the other team points. *Convoy - The FoC favorite returns. Defenders must defend the convoy until it reaches the designated LZ. Attackers must destroy all the vehicles before it reaches said LZ. Now, the convoy consists of AI-controlled APCs that follow a preset path, but selected players can remotely control the vehicles' turrets. In addition, the lead vehicle gunner can order the convoy to halt for up to 30 seconds, and can also make the convoy resume driving sooner. *HVI - Another returning gamemode from FoC. A player is randomly selected to be an HVI and is given a special loadout, or a special vehicle in vehicular versions. Both teams must protect their HVI while trying to kill the other team's. Multiplayer: Theater of War Multiplayer Theater of War is much like singleplayer theater of war, except the overall battle is computer-controlled. Players can fight over all available battle points in a multiplayer where matchmaking is limited to the front-line territories over which the battle takes place. The results of each battle fought over a 48-hour period are tallied up per map, and the frontlines shift accordingly. Campaign Missions Characters Factions Allied *Antarctic Defense Force AnDF *Communauté du renseignement interarmées CRI (SP only) *Australian Secret Intelligence Service ASIS (SP only) *Australian Defence Force AuDF (MP only) *United States Armed Forces USAF (MP only) *Joint European Armed Forces JEAF (MP only) Enemy *Indian Armed Forces IAF *Royal Thai Police RTP (SP only) *Russian Armed Forces RAF *Brazilian National Armed Forces BNAF (MP only) *South African Military Forces SAMF Maps The multiplayer maps of Sub-Zero are primarily set in Antarctica and the Indian Ocean, although there are locations in Eastern Africa, Australia, and Southern Asia that can be fought over as well. In-Game Equipment Weapons Vehicles Soundtrack Category:Bumblebeeprime09 Category:Games Category:Retaliation